


Goodbye, my dear brother

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Rival Schools United By Fate
Genre: Brothership, Friendship, Hyo is dying!, Kyosuke is sad, Other, Sad Ending!
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: Crollo e chiudo gli occhi, sfinito. Posso sentire il sangue sgorgare dalle ferite e il freddo della morte invadere le mie membra…Nemmeno il calore delle fiamme allontana questo gelo opprimente.O forse è l’amarezza di un destino avverso?
Relationships: BrothershipHyoxKyosuke!





	Goodbye, my dear brother

I colpi di Kyosuke e dei suoi amici si abbattono sul mio corpo.  
A stento, trattengo le urla di dolore. Crollo.  
Con mia gioia, lo spirito di nostro padre si dissolve con un urlo di furore.  
Finalmente, questa prigionia è finita e sono libero dal suo controllo mentale.  
Crollo e chiudo gli occhi, sfinito. Posso sentire il sangue sgorgare dalle ferite e il freddo della morte invadere le mie membra…  
Nemmeno il calore delle fiamme allontana questo gelo opprimente.  
O forse è l’amarezza di un destino avverso?  
Questa libertà sarà effimera.  
La mia morte sarà inevitabile.  
Le lacrime bagnano i miei occhi, pur senza scendere sul mio viso. Quale orribile prezzo ha preteso questo risultato…  
Nostro padre è stato distrutto, ma mio fratello Kyosuke soffrirà.  
Il suo cuore, così puro, sarà dilaniato dal peso della mia pur meritata morte.  
E questa consapevolezza opprime il mio cuore.  
Non volevo trasformare mio fratello in un fratricida.  
Ho dovuto chiedergli questo estremo favore, pur di impedire a nostro padre di raggiungere i suoi scopi, servendosi del mio corpo, perché io non riuscivo a oppormi al suo controllo.  
Ma questa razionalizzazione non allontana il mio senso di colpa.  
Per tanto, troppo tempo Kyosuke vivrà col peso di un delitto inesistente.  
No, non lo merita.  
Sento uno scalpiccio di passi, poi due braccia, gentili, circondano il mio busto e mi sollevano.  
Con fatica, apro gli occhi e il mio sguardo si perde nei tuoi occhi, Kyosuke.  
Riesco a scorgere il lucore della lacrime nelle tue iridi cupe, fratello mio.  
La tua pena strazia il mio cuore.  
Non puoi piangere per me.  
Mi sono servito di te come un burattino…  
E le mie scuse di un anno prima non cambiano questa realtà.  
– Ben fatto, Kyosuke… Da… da ora… – articolo a fatica. Mi sento sempre più debole, ma non posso congedarmi senza darti la libertà.  
Non devi sentirti legato a me.  
No, non meriti queste catene pesanti.  
– Fratello! Un attimo! Non arrenderti! – urli, la voce incrinata dalla disperazione.  
Le tue dita, d’istinto, si stringono sulle mie spalle e sui miei fianchi, come se volessero trattenermi in questa vita.  
Sorrido. Quanto vorrei esaudire questo tuo desiderio, fratello mio, e darti l’affetto che meriti.  
Desidero recuperare quel legame forte che nostro padre, con la sua follia, ha distrutto.  
Ma, ormai, non è possibile e il mio tempo è sempre più limitato.  
Non basterà a esprimere l’amore che nutro per te.  
Nemmeno la volontà, per quanto ferrea, può ridare al mio corpo il calore della vita.  
Oltre un certo limite, ci si deve arrendere all’ineluttabile.  
– Vivi la tua vita… Kyosuke… Dimenticati di nostro padre e di me… Vivi la tua vita con i tuoi amici… – mormoro.  
Riesco a vedere, a poca distanza da noi, le figure di Batsu e Hinata.  
I loro volti sono seri e tristi e ne sono sorpreso.  
Provano pena per me,nonostante le mie colpe?  
Riderei, se la situazione non fosse così tragica.  
Lancio loro un breve sguardo. Per favore, non abbandonate Kyosuke.  
Siate pronti a sostenerlo in questo cammino doloroso.  
Con un cenno del capo, entrambi annuiscono.  
Sono felice! Hanno compreso i miei pensieri e hanno accolto le mie suppliche.  
Kyosuke, fratello mio, sei fortunato.  
Sulla tua strada, hai trovato persone ammirevoli, che darebbero la vita per te.  
Non ti abbandoneranno. I loro cuori sono sinceri.  
Pur con fatica, sollevo il braccio destro e ti sfioro il viso.  
Cerco di detergere le tue lacrime, ma il mio corpo non risponde ai miei comandi.  
Le tue dita, rapide, si avvolgono attorno alla mia mano in una stretta affettuosa.  
– Non abbandonarmi… Senza di te, la mia felicità non è completa… – supplichi.  
Muovo la testa in un lieve gesto di diniego e poi, con fatica, ti sorrido.  
– No… Tu sei più forte di quello che credi… – soffio. Sì, fratello mio, non hai bisogno di me per essere felice.  
Hai avuto il dono di una famiglia migliore della nostra.  
Ti è stato donato l’amore, che io non ho potuto ben conoscere.  
Io, invece, non ho esitato a servirmi di te, senza alcun rispetto della tua individualità.  
No, non merito le tue lacrime.  
Non sempre i legami famigliari si manifestano nel sangue...  
Provo ancora a dirti qualcosa, ma le parole si spengono in un debole sussurro.  
Provo a sorriderti ancora e…  
Poi, muoio.


End file.
